Without You
by Clydezilla
Summary: Usagi tried to wipe the blood from her fuku as she stood. She did not want to fight her beloved, but it felt as if she had no other choice


The surrounding area was dark and menacing with a wind that swirled around Usagi. Her hair was blowing around her face which was making it incredibly difficult to see. All she could make out was the silhouette of Queen Beryl and a shadow standing next to her. She had no problem taking down each of the generals, but this was something Usagi didn't think she could do.

He was so close to her, and yet he was as distant as ever: practically a stranger in her presence. His eyes were no longer their beautiful blue color, but instead a terrible red brimming with evil. She was still dressed as Sailor Moon, but was almost unrecognizable after all of the fighting she had done. Her friends had fallen in the battle with the generals and she was the only one left. It was almost like history was trying to repeat itself, but she was determined not to let that happen. She made a promise to her comrades that their deaths would not be in vain.

Usagi tried to wipe the blood from her fuku as she stood. She did not want to fight her beloved, but it felt as if she had no other choice.

"What a foolish little princess you are" purred Beryl. "All the people you love are dead. You might as well give up now and hand over the silver crystal."

"You're insane if you'd think I'd do such a thing. My friends may be gone, but their spirits are with me and together we will destroy you!"

Queen Beryl laughed at the comment while Endymion crossed his arms and smirked by her side. Sailor Moon stood her ground, ready to fight until her last breath.

"Endymion!" Beryl bellowed.

"Yes, my Queen?" he said back with a bow.

"End her."

And with those words, he flew towards her in a flash. He was quick, but Sailor Moon knew his patterns and was able to dodge his first attack. He didn't seem phased by this. Actually, he seemed to find it amusing: like a cat stalking its mouse as prey.

"If you start this fight, you won't win, Princess." Endymion called.

She hated how he looked at her with those eyes. The gentleness was completely gone while sinister thoughts filled him. As they stared at each other, all she wanted was to run into his arms and stay there forever.

"I won't turn my back on you, Mamoru." She said with determined eyes. His expression was hard to interpret, but she knew that he was struggling internally with what to do next. His moves were always calculated and meticulous.

"There's nothing left to lose, Princess. The fighting will never end if you don't give up right now." He spat back.

"M-Mamo-Chan… don't leave me here again. I can't bare to face the truth that you're actually gone…"

Endymion launched at her again, and this time he pinned her to the ground with ease.

"I am NOT your precious Mamo-Chan, you ignorant girl. I am the new King of darkness, and you will succumb to my will and hand over the crystal!"

Sailor Moon struggled against him, but he was too strong. One of his hands held her wrists while the other had a vice around her neck, threatening to squeeze too tightly at any moment. She fought back tears as she watched the love of her life torment her. How did it get this way? Was there anything she could do to rectify this situation? The blood was pounding in her ears as he squeezed her neck tighter. Sailor Moon was prepared to lay her life down to save the world, but not like this. Not at the hands of her beloved.

"What's the matter, Sailor Moon? Are you giving up that easily?" He said with a smirk.

"Mamoru…" she said between gasps "I can't face the dark without you. Please remember who you are! I love you!"

He looked into her eyes, and for a brief moment, she thought she saw the old Mamoru again. But the moment was short lived when his red eyes became angry and menacing again. In that instant, Sailor Moon knew what she had to do. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was the only way she could save everyone and give justice to the people and friends she had lost.

While Endymion was off guard, she thrust her knee up as high as she could to hit him in his stomach. He let go of her and doubled over as Sailor Moon quickly rolled from under him and stumbled to her feet.

"You're going to pay for that, you brat!"

She found a piece of glass on the floor and scooped it up as fast as she could. While in a running crouched position, she charged at him and plunged the glass deep into his stomach. It was the most difficult thing she's ever had to do. Fighting the nefarious forces of evil was nothing compared to killing the love of her life.

Clutching his wound, Endymion sputtered, "W-What have you done?" There was a look of confusion and sorrow across his handsome face that would haunt Usagi for the rest of her days.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees in front of him and began to weep. "I'm so sorry, Mamo-Chan. I'm so sorry…" she cried as she clutched his face. Even with his evil eyes, she could tell that he was scared of dying. The only thing she wanted to do was wrap herself around him and comfort him. But it was too late for that, and with one last look into her eyes, he whispered her name "Sai…lor…Moon…" And with those final words, all the light was gone from his once blue eyes. She gently caressed his face as his lids closed for the last time. Her vision was completely clouded from tears as she forced herself to stand again.

Queen Beryl was beside herself as she screamed at the death of Endymion. "You little Moon wench! You will pay for everything you've done!" She wailed. Beryl then channeled the remaining power of Metalia and squared off towards Sailor Moon.

"I will NOT let the deaths of my friends and beloved be in vain! I, Sailor Moon, will punish you for all the terror you have caused!"

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and prayed to the moon for guidance. The silver crystal shone brightly as she walked closer to Beryl. Even though the people she loved were dead, she felt their presence surrounding her, as though they were encouraging her to do her best. She swore she felt Mamoru's hand on her shoulder as she lifted the moon rod towards her intended target. She gave a slight smile at the thought.

The rest was almost like a blur. Once the sliver crystal unleashes its power through her, it's like she becomes another person, another being. Everything was warm and filled with light around her, and for the first time during this horrendous battle, she felt at peace. Sailor Moon knew she would die if she used the full power of the Crystal, but she was not afraid. She could feel Beryl's power attempt to penetrate her light, but something told her that she would come out the victor.

A million thoughts ran through her head as she watched Beryl fall. She silently wished that she could see her friends one last time, even if it was only for a moment. She also wished that she could be with Mamoru again. She felt so much pain when she saw him as an evil pawn in Beryl's game. She tried to remember all of the wonderful moments they shared and not the fact that she was the one to ultimately kill him.

Sailor Moon could feel the energy and life drain from her. As she laid on the floor, a single tear made its way down her blood-stained face.

"My friends…" She breathed, "I won't forget you."

And with her last breath, she said, "I am with you forever."

-THE END-


End file.
